Allison and Isaac
The relationship between Human Huntress Allison Argent and Beta Werewolf Isaac Lahey. Allison and Isaac's relationship had a great deal of development throughout their time on the series. Though Allison helped Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale save Isaac from being killed by an Argent Hunter in Shape Shifted, the two eventually became enemies due to the fact that, at the time, their respective packs (the precursor to the McCall Pack for Allison and the Hale Pack for Isaac) were rivals. Their relationship only became more antagonistic at the end of Season 2 when Allison-- who was devastated by the death of her mother, Victoria Argent and who was manipulated by her grandfather Gerard Argent into fighting against the Beacon Hills Werewolves-- attacked both Isaac and Derek using her Chinese ring daggers. This tension between the two persisted through the first few episodes of Season 3A until Isaac caught Allison helping Scott, Derek, and himself to capture the full-moon-crazed Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale in Fireflies. Several days later, Allison and Isaac both got lunchtime detention and were forced to work together to restock the supply closet, during which time Allison apologized for stabbing him during the battle in Master Plan. When Isaac then had a claustrophobia-induced panic attack as a result of Ethan and Aiden locking them in the supply closet, Allison was supportive of him, even after he accidentally hurt her in the process, leading the two to forgive each other for the past and start to develop an initially-uneasy friendship. Throughout the rest of Season 3A, Allison and Isaac grew closer as they spent more time with each other, and the two worked together to try to solve the mystery of who was committing the Darach sacrifice murders while also helping Scott and Derek defend themselves from the Alpha Pack. By the midseason finale, it was clear that both Allison and Isaac were beginning to develop romantic feelings for one another, which was complicated for both of them due to their respective relationships with Scott, who was Allison's ex-boyfriend and Isaac's best friend and soon-to-be Alpha. In Season 3B, the two began exploring their romantic feelings more, especially after Scott began a romantic relationship with Kira Yukimura and essentially gave them his blessing to be together. After attempting to deny their feelings for one another, they finally shared their first real kiss in Silverfinger and began their romantic relationship at that point. They went on to have sex for the first time in De-Void, though the fact that Isaac was possessed by a Nogitsune fly at the time concerned Allison, as she was unsure if it was truly Isaac who she had slept with and if it was what Isaac really wanted. Unfortunately for both of them, their relationship met an abrupt end in Insatiable when Allison, Isaac, and Kira were forced to engage in battle with the Oni. Isaac was eventually overpowered by one of the Oni, who was about to kill him when Allison stepped in and shot the Oni with a silver-tipped arrow, which instantly killed it, distracting Allison long enough for the Oni to stab her in the abdomen and kill her right in front of Isaac. Isaac was subsequently so devastated by Allison's death that, after he and Allison's father, Chris Argent, helped the McCall Pack defeat the Nogitsune and the Oni, he decided to join Chris and leave Beacon Hills in favor of moving to France, where he apparently remains to this day. Allison and Isaac are also known as Allisaac by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= In Shape Shifted, though Allison and Isaac didn't physically interact, Allison was instrumental in the plan to help save Isaac from being killed by a Hunter. She overheard her father, Chris, and her grandfather, Gerard, talking about how they planned to kill Isaac, as they believed him to be the person who killed his father, Mr. Lahey. After informing Stiles Stilinski that the Hunter planned on killing Isaac with a lethal strain of purple wolfsbane, Allison followed the Hunter with her compound bow and quiver of arrows, first shooting the tire on the Hunter's car to delay him and then shooting him in the leg to slow him down even more. However, after that, she was unable to help Stiles and Derek Hale rescue Isaac further because she had to help lock Scott McCall up for the full moon. In Ice Pick, Chris Argent, Bennett, and some of their fellow Hunters captured Allison at the gas station and brought her to the Hale House ruins. After tying her up and tricking her into believing that Chris had also been captured with her, Chris confronted her about the fact that she shot a fellow Hunter with an arrow to prevent him from finishing his mission. When Allison reminded him that he was going to kill Isaac, Chris insisted that Hunters make difficult decisions like this every day and that she would need to learn the same, especially because she was being groomed to become the Argent's matriarch when she came of age. In Venomous, upon learning about the Hale Pack's suspicion that Lydia Martin was the Kanima, Allison, Scott, and Stiles set in motion to keep Isaac and Erica (who had orders from Derek to test, and, if necessary, kill her by exposing her to Kanima Venom) from getting near her. Despite their best efforts, Isaac was still able to coat Lydia's rock candy with the venom, and when Lydia failed to be paralyzed by it, the Hale Pack set off to kill her before the Kanima could wreak any more havoc. Allison, Stiles, and Jackson Whittemore, wanting to protect Lydia from Isaac and his pack, coerced her into coming to the McCall House under the guise of having a study group, believing that they would have a better chance of defending her there. When Allison peeked out the window and saw Isaac, Erica, Derek, and Vernon Boyd standing across the street and watching them, she called Scott, who had been held back by Coach Finstock, to tell him to come home quickly to help defend Lydia as she pulled out her mini-crossbow. When Isaac was the first to infiltrate the house through the back door, he came upon Allison and Stiles, who managed to help subdue him with Scott's timely intervention. Allison also was able to incapacitate Erica by coating her crossbow bolt with Kanima venom she found on a windowsill in Scott's room, allowing Scott to throw the unconscious Isaac and the paralyzed Erica at Derek's feet outside. It was then revealed that it was Jackson, not Lydia, who was truly the Kanima. In Battlefield, Allison aided her father Chris and her grandfather Gerard in tracking down Isaac and the rest of the Hale Pack, who were targeted as a result of the Argents casting blame on Derek for Victoria's death. In Master Plan, Isaac and Scott ran into Allison's father Chris while trying to sneak Jackson Whittemore's body out of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Isaac listened as Chris insisted that he was losing Allison and that he knew Scott was losing her as well. The three worked together to bring Jackson's body to the Warehouse District to meet Derek and Peter Hale, where they were ambushed by Allison and Gerard. After the newly-awakened Jackson, in his Kanima form, threw Derek through a wall, Allison attempted to shoot at Scott, but when he ducked, the crossbow bolt instead shot Isaac in the shoulder. Isaac managed to pull out the bolt, allowing him to heal quickly enough to wolf-out and join Derek and Scott in fighting the Kanima. Allison lunged at Isaac, who attempted to punch her with both hands, but she easily ducked to avoid his hits before stabbing him in the abdomen and the back with her Chinese ring daggers multiple times. After the battle ended and Gerard, who forced Scott to make the paralyzed-Derek give him the Bite to cure his cancer, began rejecting the transformation by bleeding and vomiting black blood while Allison, Isaac, and the others watched in horror. |-|Season 3A= In Fireflies, unbeknownst to either of them at the beginning of the night, both Allison and Isaac would be setting off on separate missions to achieve the same goal-- to locate and lock-up the feral Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale (who had been starved from the full moon for nearly four months and were thus running wild in Werewolf form through Beacon Hills) before they could hurt or kill anyone. While Isaac ultimately joined Derek and Scott, who were present when Boyd and Cora escaped, and who ended up seeking the expertise of Allison's father Chris Argent for additional help, Allison acted completely on her own with no assistance, desperate to prove herself a capable Hunter and fighter to her supernatural friends. Despite each having the same objective, the two did not interact until Isaac, Scott, Derek, and Argent lured Boyd and Cora to the high school, intending to get them inside so they could trick them into going into the boiler room, where they would be locked for the rest of the full moon. Unfortunately, their plan didn't quite go as planned, and the two feral Werewolves jumped over the school rather than entering it. Isaac went around back to try to bait them into going inside through the back entrance, but it wasn't until Allison, who had jumped up on top of a nearby school bus, began shooting flash-bang arrows at them that they finally went inside. Seeing the opportunity she gave him, Isaac locked the doors behind them so they couldn't easily escape before turning to look at Allison, who was distracted by the fact that her plan ultimately worked. She then realized that Isaac seeing her meant that her father could be informed that she had broken their agreement and returned to hunting (not knowing that her father had literally done the same thing by helping Derek, Isaac and Scott) and she quickly put a finger to her lips to communicate that she wanted Isaac to keep this meeting secret before running away while Isaac watched her with interest. In Unleashed, both Allison and Isaac were given lunchtime detention for different reasons (Allison for falling asleep in Marin Morrell's French class, and Isaac for allegedly getting into a fight with Ethan Steiner). Adrian Harris, who was running the detention, paired Allison and Isaac together to restock the supply closet. Isaac, still uneasy around Allison after what happened during the battle against Gerard Argent and the Kanima several months earlier, asked Mr. Harris if he could work with someone else, but upon learning that Isaac didn't want to be paired with Allison, he decided to keep him where he was to further punish him. The two worked together to push a dolly full of supplies into the closet, where they awkwardly bumped into each other while moving around the small space and replacing the shelves with new cleaning products. When Isaac removed his cardigan and began looking anxious, Allison asked him if he was okay, and he simply stated that he just wasn't that great with small spaces; Allison, having seen the freezer where Isaac's dad used to lock him up to punish him, immediately understood and didn't push him on the topic. However, after a long moment of silence, Allison asked if she could ask him a question, to which Isaac responded, "Uh, do you have to?" Allison conceded that she didn't have to, but then resolved to ask him anyway a moment later by wondering if he had told anyone about the fact that Isaac saw her the night of the last full moon. Isaac, in return, asked if Allison wanted him to say anything about it, leading Allison to confess that it would make her happy if he didn't tell anyone. Isaac chuckled and pointed out that her happiness was not his main priority since she "stabbed him twenty times with knives," but Allison couldn't help but joke back that she actually used Chinese ring daggers, though she did say she was sorry. Isaac seemed to be warming up to her and asked if she was actually apologizing, but when Allison asked if he would even accept an apology, their banter was cut off by someone slamming the door to the closet and locking it before moving a soda vending machine in front of the door so it couldn't be opened from the inside. Allison did her best to help Isaac free them, but when it became clear that they were stuck, Isaac immediately became claustrophobic and started having a panic attack despite Allison's efforts to keep him calm. When pounding on the door over and over had no effect, Isaac eventually stress-shifted into his Werewolf form and accidentally attacked Allison, scratching her on the arm pretty deeply. Fortunately for them both, Scott heard the commotion, moved the soda machine, and opened the door before Allison could be hurt any worse, and he roared in Isaac's face to get him to turn back. When Scott saw Allison's injuries, she immediately insisted that it wasn't Isaac's fault, though the now-human Isaac felt so guilty that he couldn't stop apologizing. Allison, Isaac and Scott then realized that the twins (on behalf of the Alpha Pack weren't just trying to get them angry, they were trying to get people hurt, which made the frustrated Isaac ask if that meant that they were finally going to do something. Scott nodded in agreement and informed them that they were gonna make the twins really angry, too. Right before the last class of the school day, the three went out to the parking lot, where they worked together to remove two large cogs from Ethan's bike before Scott took them and brought them into his English class with Jennifer Blake as the teacher, where he knew the twins would be. While he was pulling the cogs out of his bag in front of them and innocently remarking that they looked important, Allison and Isaac remained outside in the parking lot, where the former was giving the latter a lesson on how to drive a motorcycle, with Allison showing him the gas and break knobs before advising him not to crash. Just as Aiden had rushed out of the classroom, furious that the three would mess with he and his brother's bikes, Isaac came riding Aiden's motorcycle through the school's hallways before coming to a stop right in front of him. When Aiden furiously ordered him to get off his bike, Isaac did so with no problem, dramatically doing a front-flip over Aiden's shoulders just to show off. By the time Ms. Blake and the other students arrived, it looked as though Aiden were the one who rode the bike into the school and immediately got suspended while Allison, Scott, and Isaac watched smugly from the sidelines. In Frayed, Allison (along with her best friend Lydia) followed the school bus that was driving Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Stiles, Danny, and Ethan, as well as the rest of the cross-country team, to a meet they were running in out of town. However, Allison and Isaac did not get a chance to see each other until the group finally took a break at a rest stop; after Allison had stitched up Scott's wounds from his fight against the Alpha Pack the previous night, she and Lydia helped Scott walk back to the bus, where they were all three shocked to find Isaac violently assaulting Ethan by one of the trees, as Isaac had been told that Scott wasn't healing and blamed Ethan, as one of the Alphas, for the threat against his good friend's life. Allison continued to watch as Scott shouted at Isaac to stop, which finally got through to him enough to give up on the fight. In Motel California, Allison, who had (along with Lydia) joined the rest of the cross-country team on the bus after Allison's car ran out of gas, stopped with Isaac and the others at the Glen Capri Motel, where the team would be staying due to their meet being rescheduled. Allison and Lydia, as the only women, got a room together, while Isaac roomed with his friend and packmate Boyd. After Lydia's Clairaudience power picked up several auditory memories of past suicides at the motel and Allison and Stiles had noticed their friends' strange behavior, Allison and Lydia realized that the Werewolves with them (Isaac, Scott, Boyd, and Ethan) could be manipulated into being the next three suicides based on the number at the front desk. Their suspicion was proven correct when Ethan was found trying to cut himself in half with a handsaw after hallucinating that his brother Aiden was trapped inside of him and they were forced to intervene to keep him from killing himself. Allison, Lydia and Stiles then set off to find each of them and try to prevent them from doing anything impulsively, not realizing that they were all hallucinating their worst fears and most terrible memories. Allison instructed Lydia and Stiles to go find Isaac and Boyd while she went after Scott. The two then found Isaac hiding under the bed, as his history of abuse at the hands of his father gave him the self-preservation instinct to seek safety rather than harming himself like the others. After everyone was snapped out of their trance-like states, Allison and Isaac joined Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Boyd in sleeping on the school bus for the rest of the night, not trusting themselves in the motel due to its history of suicides. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Allison, who had began to suspect that her father Argent was either the Darach or involved somehow with them, she pretended to be sick so she could stay home from school and investigate it further. She was just arming herself with her Chinese ring daggers when she sensed something outside of her bedroom window. She quickly grabbed the intruder, yanked him inside of her bedroom, and pinned him to the floor with her dagger to his neck, only to find that it was Isaac, who claimed Scott had sent him to check up on her. Allison, slightly miffed by this, reminded him that she could take care of herself, and Isaac chuckled before retorting that he was quite aware, leading Allison to laugh as well. Allison then went on to explain what she had learned about the Darach sacrifices and confessed she believed her father had something to do with it, who had a difficult time believing it. She went on to ask him if he was going to help her, and once he agreed, she took him into Argent's office to show her what she had shown Scott several days earlier-- a map of Beacon Hills and the telluric currents on his desk where he had used UV ink to make one mark where the victims were kidnapped and a different mark for where their bodies were found. They realized that there were five more bodies to be found, but Allison hadn't had much luck finding any clues as to who they would be. Isaac reflexively took a step backwards behind the desk, and when Allison questioned him about it, he explained that his father taught him to do it when he was having difficulty figuring something out, as it allowed him to stop focusing on the details and instead look at the bigger picture. Allison followed his lead and quickly noticed a carving in the top of the desk, which, once the map was removed, revealed a large black five-fold knot embedded into the desktop. She explained that it was a Celtic symbol before using the UV light to reveal that each knot had a different type of trio for the sacrifices, some of which they knew (virgins, warriors, healers) and some of which they did not (philosophers and guardians), which gave them some indication about who the next victims could be. Allison and Isaac then immediately called Stiles and Cora, as the fact that Tara Graeme had been killed the previous night indicated that the next trio of sacrifices would be "guardians," which could potentially involve Stiles' father Stilinski. Later on, when Lydia texted her to inform her that Mr. Westover was the second sacrifice in this trio (which meant the Darach was currently working on "philosophers," not "guardians," Allison became convinced that her father was behind all the killings due to the fact that he knew everything about them and insisted that she needed to stop him. Isaac warned her that this could be a bad idea just as Allison began searching through the map of the telluric currents again for a new mark so they could potentially get to the site where Mr. Westover would be sacrificed and save him before it could occur. The two ended up at the Electric Substation, where Isaac nervously suggested that they call Scott for backup; however, Allison shut down this idea by firmly instructing him to stay quiet and behind her, leading Isaac to mutter that this wasn't going to end well. As they walked into the substation, Isaac remarked that if Argent tried anything, he was planning on defending himself, but Allison wryly retorted that if Argent tried to kill him, he'd be dead, offending Isaac with her lack of confidence in his skills. Just then, Isaac caught the scent of blood and stopped Allison from walking any further, though when she asked him where it was coming from, Isaac had difficulty pinpointing the direction, as he was still learning the finer aspects of his Werewolf powers. Unfortunately for Isaac, Allison saw movement ahead and immediately ran towards it, causing Isaac to shout after her when he realized that she was heading toward where Mr. Westover had been shackled to a chain-link fence and was in the process of being strangled by the Darach with a garrote. Suddenly, Argent appeared behind them and shouted at them to get down before he aimed both his handguns at the Darach, who wasted no time running away. Argent then ordered Allison and Isaac to help Mr. Westover, though the two quickly realized that they were too late and that their history teacher was already dead. Allison was shocked that Argent had been tracking the killer on his own this whole time, and Argent angrily pointed out that he was this close to catching the Darach and would have succeeded had she and Isaac not interfered. Allison was offended by the insinuation that the fact that Argent was lying to her for the last two months was her fault, but Argent argued that if they were tallying up lies, Allison would be the one coming out ahead. Isaac then irritably cut them off and sarcastically suggested that it wasn't the time for a family meeting before reminding them that there was one teacher left who would be sacrificed in the near future. Argent remembered that all of the teachers were going to be at the memorial recital for the victims organized by Jennifer Blake, leading the three to head towards Beacon Hills High School. At the recital, the music went from typical classical music to something much darker and almost demonic, seemingly entrancing some of the audience. Just then, the Darach used her powers to remotely cut one of the piano strings, which snapped and slit the throat of the recital pianist in front of everyone in the auditorium. When most of the attendees ran screaming out of the recital, Allison, Argent, and Isaac ran toward the stage, where they found that the pianist's throat was not only bleeding red blood, but also mistletoe, which was also found in Danny Mahealani and one of the warrior sacrifice victims' dogs. In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, Trivia *Allison and Isaac's actors, Crystal Reed and Daniel Sharman, were in a romantic relationship in real life for around two years until they broke up in 2013. *Isaac was the second person and werewolf Allison had a relationship within the series, with the first being Scott McCall. Additionally, Allison was Isaac's first and only romantic partner who was shown in the series, though he has shown romantic interest in several female characters, such as Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, and Cora Hale. Gallery Allisaac 212.gif|Master Plan Allisaac 304.gif|Unleashed Allison and isaac unleashed.gif|Unleashed Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 1.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 2.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much 3S Allison and Isaac.png|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Teen-Wolf-3x09-The-Girl-Who-Knew-Too-Much.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much.png|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 3.jpg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 4.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison and isaac alpha pact 1.gif|Alpha Pact Allison and isaac alpha pact 2.gif|Alpha Pact Allisaac 311.gif|Alpha Pact Allison and isaac alpha pact 3.gif|Alpha Pact Allisaac 312 Lunar Ellipse.gif|Lunar Ellipse Allisaac 312.gif|Lunar Ellipse Allison and isaac anchors.gif|Anchors Allisaac 313.gif|Anchors Allisaac 314.jpg|More Bad Than Good Allison and isaac galvanize.jpg|Galvanize Allisaac-315.gif|Galvanize Allison and isaac galvanize 2.gif|Galvanize Allisaac 315.gif|Galvanize Allison and isaac galvanize 3.jpg|Galvanize Allison and isaac illuminated.png|Illuminated Allison and isaac illuminated 2.gif|Illuminated 3x16 Isaac is self.jpg|Illuminated Allison and isaac illuminated 4.jpg|Illuminated Allison and isaac silverfinger 2.jpg|Silverfinger TeenWolf S3 E17 Allison Isaac.gif|Silverfinger Allison and isaac silverfinger.jpg|Silverfinger Allisaac 317.gif|Silverfinger Allison and isaac riddled.jpg|Riddled Allison and isaac riddled 2.jpg|Riddled Allisaac 319.gif|Letharia Vulpina Allison and isaac insatiable.jpg|Insatiable Allison and isaac insatiable 2.jpg|Insatiable Super strength werewolf isaac insatiable.gif|Insatiable Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Needs Help